Keitaro's Protector
by Z-Meister15
Summary: After Keitaro is sent flying again, he meets someone who'll heal is hurt heart. Keitaro X OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina and I never want to.

Chapter 1: The Gift from Above

You know, it's times like this, when you've been sent flying in the sky for the 437th time by the girl you have a crush on based on a complete misunderstanding that you have to ask yourself: How did I get here?

Yes, I know that sounds crazy, but my life has always been crazy and kind of sucky in recent years. It started when my grandmother made me the head of an all-girls dormitory. And she neglected to warn me that only one of the tenants was an actual decent human being. From my crush with major rage issues, a sexist swordswoman, a flirty drunk and finally an insane foreigner with a habit for building explosives. It's a genuine mystery how I'm even still alive after being punched, kicked, stabbed, slapped, blown up and fallen to the ground at mach speed. Maybe it's something in my family that makes me hard to kill, but damn it, I still feel pain you know!

Anyway, as you can guess, I've been sent flying again by the girl that I'm seriously having second thoughts about over something that wasn't even my fault. Hopefully, I'll at least land in a pond so...OH SHIT IS THAT A CLOSED DU-

And the poor man's stream of consciousness ended as he landed head first into a closed dumpster. On any other day, the seemingly indestructible man would have woken up a few hours later and head back to the Hinata Inn. However, today was a special kind of day. One that would change the fates of two.

A hour later...

'Where...Where I am?' Keitaro Urashima thought to himself as he slowly regained consciousness, noticing that the ceiling he was looked at was one he was unfamiliar with. He sat up and noticed that his forehead had bandages wrapped around it and a patch on his bruised cheek. 'Someone treated my wounds?'

He started looking around and saw that he was in someone's living room, complete with the couch he was currently laying on, coffee table and tv set.

"So I see you're finally awake." A female voice said. The bespectacled man turned and felt his breath leave as he saw the owner of the voice. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple. Her hair was a short brown style but still had an elegant sheen to it. And while her body was covered by a blue tracksuit, Keitaro still blushed at her obviously large bosom.

'Those puppies could give Kitsune a run for her money!' The woman tilted her head and the ronin thought she was going to hit him like the other women, but all she did was place her hand on his forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever." She said with a kind smile, making the brown-haired man relax. "But it is pretty remarkable that you landed head first in a dumpster and only have minor bruising."

"What can I say, I'm a tough guy." Keitaro said bashfully.

"Now that's an understatement." The brunette woman said as she got up to get a drinks for them, Keitaro blushing as he saw her fit ass as she turned.

'Calm down, Keitaro! You just got punched for being a supposed pervert, now is not the time to look at this nice lady's nice ass. Dammit brain!'

"Here you go." The woman said as gave him some herbal tea.

"Thank you." The bespectacled man said as he took a sip. "By the way, I haven't got your name."

"Sugumi Ikari." The woman said, as she sat down, her houseguest now noticing that she was a foot taller than him. "And you are?"

"Keitaro Urashima. Anyway, thanks for helping me." The bashful ronin said.

"No problem." Sugumi replied. "Out of curiosity, how did you end up airborne?"

"Oh, that's a bit of a loaded question." Keitaro said with a sweat drop.

"Well, you don't have to tell me if it's personal." The brunette woman said. "But at least let me walk you home."

Keitaro didn't know why, but his chest started to palpitate. "Um, sure."

Around forty minutes later, the two brunettes were walking towards the Hinata Inn. Sugumi looked at the inn with wonder.

"Oh, wow! I haven't been to this place in forever!" Sugumi stated. "I can't believe it's still up and running."

"Ya, it's a pretty nice inn." Keitaro replied. 'At least when Su isn't blowing something up with a turtle-shaped invention.' He suddenly realized that he was coming to an Inn filled with women who always assume the worst of him. 'Oh crap.'

The two entered and made their way to the common room. At the moment, Kitsune was watching the local horse race on TV.

"Come on, Lucky Legs! Momma needs a some spending money!" The squinty-eyed woman cheered, only for her smile to fade as she the horse she bet came in third instead of first. "AH SHIT! I hope you get turned into glue!" The gambler then noticed Keitaro and Sugumi, a sly smile making way onto her face. "Hey, Keitaro! Who's your friend?"

'Oh good. Kitsune's in a nicer mood.' "This is Sugumi. I just meet her."

"Nice to meet you." The tracksuit wearing woman greeted as Kitsune sized her up.

'Dang. She's pretty cute. Naru-chan's not gonna like this.' "So Kei-chan, how did you two meet?"

"Actually, I saw him hit a dumpster and checked to see if he was alright. He's surprisingly durable." The brunette woman stated.

"That's Kei-chan for ya." The silver-haired woman said. "Sooo..." Kitsune said as she leaned towards Keitaro. "I guess this explains why you were gone for so long."

"What are you implying?" Keitaro asked, having a feeling where this was going.

"I'm just saying, you took your sweet time getting here. Maybe 'cause you two were having your own 'sweet time?'" The foxy woman said with a teasing smirk, making the two blush at the insinuation.

"N-No, nothing like that happened!" An embarrassed Sugumi stated.

"Seriously, Kitsune! Why does your mind always go to the gutter?!" Keitaro yelled.

The silver-haired woman held her sides as she laughed. "Oh come, Kei-Chan? What's a little teasing amongst friends?"

'When it leads to a sword whacking me in the ribs, very much!' The manager yelled in his mind.

"Senpai! You're back!" The three turned and saw the only decent tenant Shinobu. The petite girl saw Sugumi and held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Shinobu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm..." But before Sugumi could introduce herself, the main source of Keitaro's problems walked through the door.

"Finally made it back? Took you long enough baka." Naru Narusegawa said as she entered the room.

'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME INTO LOW ORBIT YOU BITCH!' Keitaro yelled in his mind.

A few minutes later (after introducing Sugumi to Naru, Motoko and Su), the group was having dinner with Shinobu having set out an extra plate for the brunette.

"I apologize if this male caused you any trouble Ikari-San." Motoko said, gaining a passing glare from Keitaro and a confused look from Sugumi.

"Why would he cause me any trouble?"

"He made you take time out of your day." The 'strong' swordwoman stated.

"Actually, today was one of my days off."

"Oh yeah, what do you do?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm a Martial Arts Instructor." The brunette answered.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Su exclaimed, cheerful as ever. After dinner was done...

"I'll help with the dishes." Keitaro said, not aware of how his foot had fallen asleep. This combined with natural clumsiness made him trip and fall on Sugumi, making the two brunettes fall on the floor. After he got his barrings, Keitaro felt something large, plump and firm in his left hand. He noticed that he had accidentally grabbed one of Sugumi's generous breasts when he fell.

"AHHH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean do that!" A blushing Keitaro yelled as he quickly got back up. Sugumi just looked away with a bashful blush.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." The tracksuit wearing woman said. Unfortunately, Naru and Mitoko had saw that little accident.

"You've learned nothing you vile male!" The kendoist yelled as she pulled out her practice sword.

"YOU HENTAI!" Naru yelled as she reared back her fist.

'Oh sweet Kami, not again!' Keitaro braced himself for the usual beating, but to his shock, he wasn't sent flying in four seconds. When he opened his eyes, the bespectacled man looked in shock as Sugumi had caught Naru's fist with her left hand and Motoko's practice sword with the other.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" Sugumi asked with a stern expression.

"Teaching this pervert a lesson!" Naru yelled, surprised that the track suit wearing woman stopped her punch.

"What lesson? All he did was fall on me by accident."

"He grabbed your breast!" Motoko yelled, hiding the fact that she her sword swipe was halted.

"And he apologized for it." Sugumi said as she pushed the two angry girls back. "I don't think that warrants beating him up."

"Yes it does!" Naru yelled. "If we don't punish him, he'll never learn his lesson! Just this morning, he molested poor Shinobu!"

"That's not what happened!" Shinobu exclaimed. "I tripped while doing the laundry and Senpai caught me. You just assumed the worst and punched him again!"

"Again?!" Sugumi said, looking between Keitaro and the two angry girls. "How often does this happen?"

"Every day." Su answered, ignorant of the tension mounting in the room. "Keitaro does something funny, Naru or Motoko launches him into high orbit and then he comes back later."

To say Sugumi was shocked by this was an understatement. She looked at Kitsune, Su and Shinobu. "And you're okay with that?!"

"You said it yourself; Keitaro's pretty durable. He's been hit like that over a hundred times and never has anything worse than a scratch." Kitsune answered. Hearing this made Keitaro grit his teeth as Sugumi glared the fox lady.

"Yup, Keitaro's indestructible!" Su cheered.

Sugumi noticed Keitaro shaking. While he keep a neutral expression, she noticed a hurt look in his eyes. She also noticed a worried look on Shinobu before turning her attention back to Naru and Motoko. "You two make me sick."

"We're just trying to protect the purity of the girls here from this vile male." Motoko said.

"It seems that only one who needs protection here is Keitaro from you." The tracksuit wearing woman stated.

"Don't act you know what happens around here!" Naru yelled. "We're just defending ourselves!"

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you handle someone who can actually fight back." Sugumi said as she started to unzip her suit top. She tossed it off, revealing a dark blue sports bra underneath. But what really got everyone's attention was her physique. Her body was rippingly with muscle. From her 7-inch biceps to her six-pack abs.

'Daaaamn, Sugumi's ripped!' Kitsune thought to herself as she turned to see Keitaro and shockingly Shinobu with blood dripping from their noses. The muscular brunette got into a fighting stance and motioned her two opponents to come at her. Naru charged in first and threw another punch, but Sugumi side-stepped the attack gave knocked her into a wall with a spin-kick. Motoko charged and swung her bokken, only to be shocked as the wooden sword shattered against Sugumi's ripped back. The brunette responded and socked Motoko in the gut, knocking her out.

"Woah." Keitaro whispered, his heart thumping as he looked at the muscular woman.

"Holy shit." Kitsune said, her eyes opened in shock.

"That was awesome!" Su exclaimed.

Sugumi picked up her top and zipped it back up. "Shinobu, dinner was wonderful. Thank you for having me."

"N-No problem." The petite girl said with a stutter.

"Keitaro, I hope I see around." Sugumi said with a smile, making the inn manager blush like a tomato.

"Sure. See you around." He smiled back, making the martial artist blush a bit as she left.

Later that night, Keitaro was lying in his futon as he thought about the day's events. And everything his mind drifted to Sugumi, his heart started to beat quicker and quicker. He had never met anyone like her. 'Sugumi, I wonder what you're doing right now.'

In another part of town, Sugumi was also lying in her bed, thinking about Keitaro. He was polite, kind and quick to apologize when he did something wrong. The fact that he found her attractive was also a plus for the muscular brunette. 'Maybe I'll visit him tomorrow.' She thought to herself, smiling as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
